Everything Changes With Rose
by Hubert24601
Summary: Synopsis: First in the TORCHWOOD WITH ROSE series, thanks to a challenge from my mate Amber. Deal is, there's gonnna be a scene from every episode with Rose in it and it doesn't have to make sense.


Everything Changes with Rose

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This is a challenge from Amber – a scene from every episode of Torchwood with Rose in it.

Oh, don't worry if you don't get some of the actual quotes from Torchwood… probably because it's either out of context or you've NEVER SEEN IT – in which case you should be absolutely, horridly ashamed of yourself! My friend Amber… is one of these people, which doesn't make any sense if you ask me. She's the one who challenged me to begin with!! I _could_ cheat… xD

After Doomsday – which would be SO COOL if Jack and Rose both ran onto the TARDIS at the end – know what I mean? HEY… -evil giggle-

BTW, just for the record, Rose is taking the place of Gwen. xD

Disclaimer: Hah, I wish. I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who… MAN.

FIRST EPISODE in TORCHWOOD WITH ROSE

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rose felt as if a cold bucket of water had been dashed over her and gasped, blinking. She shook her head to clear it. Where was she? She glanced around, disoriented. She looked down at herself. She was dressed in black, a black shawl covering her bright, golden hair. She was standing near the well-known fountain in Cardiff – and blinked back sudden tears as she remembered Mickey, Jack… and the Doctor. She rallied to keep her sanity as she took a deep breath. There was a figure coming towards her, and suddenly she could see it was another woman – a woman that by now we know as Suzie Costello, but Rose, of course, did not. She was carrying a handbag, and did not look at all threatening, but Rose's instincts told her otherwise. She was on her guard in a minute, ready to spring.

"Hello again. You were right. You told Jack we should liaise with the police –" Rose foucsued sharply on the woman as she spoke. _Jack? _Was that _the _Jack Harkness?? Rose's heart beat faster as she swallowed her questions. The lady just kept on talking. "I was the only one who bothered. So, I was the only one who saw the report."

Suzie Costello reached into her handbag and suddenly pulled out a unique and sharp knife, taking Rose completely by surprise. _That's new, _she thought, and couldn't help but imagine the Doctor making his own little quip…

"They got a good likeness," said Suzie, almost flatly.

"How do I know you?" queired Rose politely, her frustration almost spilling out. She kept a tight rein on it as Suzie ignored her question and continued.

"I thought you might've saw it. And that can trip the amnesia, one image, if you're clever. He said you were good. Anyway. It's not much good now, I can't really... But you're gonna put up a fight. So I've got..." Suzie put the knife back into her bag and wrestled to get something else out. Rose waited and watched patiently. "Um, hold on. Sorry."

She finally managed to pull out a large handgun and set her bag down on the ground. "There, that's better."

_Okay, now that's just disturbed,_ Rose thought, her dry humor taking over before she could stop herself. She could imagine the Doctor giving her a little nudge or hiding a smile – _Stop it, Rose. Someone's pointing a gun at you – think! The Doctor isn't here to save you – never will be here again – it's time to start thinking for yourself. Find the answers later!_ she told herself sternly.

"Put it down," said Rose smoothly and calmly – half surprised at herself.

"You _had_ to come back," said Suzie bitterly.

"Put down the gun," said Rose again, firmly.

Then Suzie began to babble on about stuff that didn't make sense, and Rose just listened to her. Maybe that was what she needed – had always needed. An ear to hear her.

"It was the only way! The more I use the glove, the more I control it." It was as if Suzie was begging Rose to understand her. But this only added more to Rose's confusion.

"I don't understand. What glove?" Rose was starting to feel like a broken record and hated it.

"If I can get enough practice, then think what the glove could do! If I could get it to work all the time, on anything, beyond two minutes, if it could work permanently, it could resurrect," Suzie tried to explain, her voice almost turning hysterical in the attempt to make Rose's see her side of view.

"Resurrection on demand for the whole world, isn't that good? Isn't it, though? Well, that's what I've been working for, all day and all night. The rest of them go swanning about, but I'm working. You've got to get inside this stuff. Surrender yourself to it. I did, with the knife, with the glove and that's why the perception filter won't work on – " As Suzie spun to aim at a slice of air, Rose saw her chance and grabbed it. She dove for Suzie just as the gun went off. It shot pure thin air knocking both of them off balance. Something moved and Rose flattered Suzie, sending the gun skidding away with her foot. Rose held Suzie's wrists down, not letting her move an inch.

She didn't notice her shawl fall off her head to reveal her shining golden hair. She didn't notice Suzie's eyes widening in surprise and rage when she realized that this wasn't Gwen Cooper, after all. She didn't notice Jack Harkness appear out of nowhere to stand beside her. Rose jolted when she felt a trembling, masculine hand on her shoulder. She began to tremble before she dared to turn around. Could it be…?

She finally spun around and there was a little cry from somewhere as warm and heavy arms enveloped her in a firm and long embrace. Rose felt the rough, military jcket against her cheek and relaxed as she wrapped her arms around her long lost time travelling companion, close friend and the brother she never had.

"Rose…" She heard her whispered name leave his lips and thought briefly if the Doctor had come back to get her – had found a way… Then her name was called again, and it wasn't the Doctor calling her. "Rose."

"Jack…" she whispered hoarsly, and neither remembered Suzie, who had slowly gotten up into a crouched position and was making her way slowly towards the gun.

Jack suddenly reached around Rose as he hissed, "Don't move." Rose obeyed without question, automatically turning into a statue.

Suzie aimed the gun directly at Rose's back.

He looked hard at Suzie. "Come with me, Suzie. It's over." She looked at him for a long moment, then suddenly, without warning, turned her gun on herself and fired.

Rose's knees bucked and she rested her head against Jack's shoulder, not turning around as he gently rocked her against his chest. "It'll be okay." Trying to lighten the mood, he asked, "So where's the Doctor? Right around the bend?" To his astonishment and dismay, Rose burst into tears. "Rose?" he asked fearfully. His heart sank. He knew what had happened and desperately did not want to believe it. It couldn't happen to her. Not to Rose…

"He's… Jack…" began Rose in strangled sobs. "Oh, Jack…" But she couldn't get out anything besides his name. She cried so hard she began to hicc-up. Jack just wrapped his arms tighter around Rose and held her close to him, cupping the back of her head as her trembling and sobbing frame leaned heavily against him. "Jack…"

"Shh… don't try to talk," Jack whispered, and held her until her tears were spent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Who wants some Owen flirting with Rose in later episodes/chapters? I mean… he and Gwen _did _have a little Jack Dance… _NOT _that that is going to happen between Owen and Rose!!


End file.
